The present disclosure relates generally to insulation systems and, more particularly, to a support for use in supporting a thermal insulation block within a heat shield.
At least some known heat shield assemblies are positioned above an engine exhaust to facilitate reducing heat transfer. For example, due to its proximity to the engine exhaust, the lower skin of at least some known heat shield assemblies may be exposed to relatively high temperatures. To facilitate increasing an efficiency of the heat shield assembly, at least some known engines include insulation positioned within the heat shield assembly directly against the lower skin. To accommodate increased exhaust temperatures, at least some known heat shield assemblies use a thicker insulation. Increasing a thickness of the insulation, however, may increase a weight associated with the insulation and/or heat shield assembly.